The present invention relates to lock devices, and more particularly relates to a lock for locking a bicycle or motorcycle.
Various lock devices are known for bicycles and motorcycles. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/514,175, filed on Apr. 25, 1990, discloses an improved bicycle lock which comprises a lock case, and a shackle inserted through the object to be locked and having two opposite ends fastened to the lock case. The drawback of this structure of bicycle lock is that the locking procedure as well as the unlocking procedure must be done by means of the control of the key because the locking mechanism inside the lock case cannot automatically lock the shackle upon the insertion of the two opposite ends of the shackle into respective openings on the lock case. Similar lock devices are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,924,426; 3,967,475; 4,085,600; 4,881,387. These lock devices, except U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,387, do not eliminate the aforesaid drawback. The shackle lock of U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,387 can automatically lock the shackle in the locking position upon its insertion into the lock body, however its complicated structure complicates the manufacturing and assembly process and greatly increases the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, neither of the aforesaid lock devices has means to automatically push the shackle outwards from the lock case or lock body when unlocked.